Like Baby,baby,baby OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: What's supposed to be the best day of Tina's life doesn't go to plan after someone unexpected decides to make their big entry. PLEASE R&R! This is our first fanfic. We're like Tinkerbell,we need reviews to carry on. PLEASE R&R :D Artina futurfic
1. All hell breaks loose

This was meant to be the best day of Tina's life. Right now she was meant to be sharing cake with her new husband. But instead was in the back of Kurt's car with her new husband and without cake. Contractions had started earlier that morning and afraid to say anything she kept quiet. Until her water broke when she was walking arm in arm with her new husband down the aisle. Artie, confused what to do immediately got Kurt and 5 minutes later they were in his car on the way to hospital. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" Tina cried, tears pouring down her cheeks "When are we going to actually get to hospital ?" asked Artie through gritted teeth as Tina dug her nails into his hand making a groove on his palm "We're already here" Kurt said opening the door ready with a wheelchair "Everything's going to be ok Tin Tin" Artie comforted. Tin Tin. Everyone else called her Tina or Tee but Tin Tin sounded more pet like. Only Artie was allowed to call her that."Everything's gonna be ok" Artie comforted "think of our song,what's our song?" "m-m-my life w-w-w-would suck without y-y-y-y-you" Tina hardly ever stuttered now,only when she was worried or upset.

Back at the church all hell broke loose. Will observed the situation around him. Emma was crying and whimpering to herself, Mercedes was breathing heavily,Rachel looked seriously uncomfortable. The only person who looked remotely calm was Quinn and even she looked out of her comfort zone. "Right,everyone listen up, Finn,you take Rachel and Quinn, I'll take Emma and Mercedes. Puck you come with me""Will do Mr Schue" "Old habits never die" Will thought to himself as he helped Emma to the car. All the kids called him Mr Schue even though he insisted on Will.

Those 10 minutes it took to the hospital were the longest 10 minutes of William Phillip Schuester's life. In the back of the car was Emma,who by the look of Puck's face was digging her nails into his palm and Mercedes who was muttering "If Kurt Nathanial Hummel EVER gets me in bed again, I am so gonna castrate him" to herself. Meanwhile Finn had to deal with Rachel who was screaming at him for ruining her broadway figure(She had recently got the part of Babette in Beauty and the Beast. Nothing major but she was thrilled nontheless) and Quinn who had done this whole thing before with Beth but was still screaming. When they finally got to hospital they saw Kurt's car. Minus Kurt. "WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEEE?" Mercedes screamed "Don't worry he'll be here somewhere...Where is he?" Puck murmered to himself

In fact Kurt Nathanial Hummel was in the maternity ward room 12 3rd on the left with Artie and Tina,who was asleep and twitching slightly in her sleep

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry bout the short chapters but it's our first ever fanfic. The title was origanlly"Hello young lovers"(The King and I) then "When you wish upon a Star" (Pinnochio) but then I thought of "Like baby,baby,baby OOOOWWWWW!" (Justin Bieber. I don't really like him but I thought it was a good title) By the way Kurt and Mercedes ARE together if you get confused. Please R&R :D**


	2. Hospital

When they entered the hospital, Artie was making siren noises "ARTIE…JUST SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPP!" Tina cried her face twisted and contorted with pain"M-my baby's having a wife I mean my wife's having a wife I mean" "You mean your wife's having a baby" laughed the receptionist behind the desk "Don't worry, we get that a lot, just sign these forms then we'll get you settled in" "A-Artie, i-i-i-it hurts…..oooooooooowwwwwwwwww" "Right Tina, let's get you settled in shall we?" "Please" "You'll need to put this on" said the nurse holding a hospital gown "Artie, a little help" "Sure Tin Tin, there you go" "Okay..." a midwife said as she entered the room "Tina Cohen Chang. 38 weeks with a girl?" "Tina...Abrams" she gasped "I'm Carole and I'm going to be your midwife for today. Oh hey Kurt. Mercedes is in room 17" "She is?" Kurt said before dashing off and tripping over a flat surface"I have no idea about that boy" Carole chuckled to herself

At the other end of the Maternity Ward, Emma was in freak out mode "...I can't do this..it's just babies and the mess and.." Will cut her off"and we're going to do this together and the baby's gonna be so lucky to have you for a mom. Just as I'm so lucky to have you for a wife,we've worked so hard together and we've been through so much,you just need to clear this last hurdle then we'll have somthing to show for it" "what?" "We'll have a family"

Meanwhile in the Puckerman's room Quinn was having none of Puck's whining saying that his hand hurt "NONONONO!" she screamed. Those words brought a flashback to Puck,when Quinn was in this very room having Beth. She squeezed his hand harder "Nearly there" Puck encouraged looking over, just in time to see a small alien slip out and start protesting. "It's a boy" said the midwife as she passed him over barely covered and still dripping with goo.

_Flashback..._

_"NONONONO!" "Ok she's crowning!"_

Kurt on the other hand tripped up in the doorway of room 17. He looked up to see Mercedes who was surprisingly calm. Until he got to her bed,then she was in "Mr Hummel you are SO dead. You are so dead I can't believe how dead you are" mode "Now listen here...Kurt Nathanial Hummel" he winced when she said his middle name. It was SO embarrasing. Nathanial was the name of his Grampa and it was only used when he was in big trouble. Trouble with a capital T. This was the first time she had ever said it, so he figured he was in DEEP trouble.


	3. ARTIE,FINN,KURT oh my

It was 20 hours later for Rachel. She was hot,sweaty and had gone way past castrating Finn "oooooooowwwwwwwwww" she screamed "Okay nearly there..." said her husband's voice below her. Finn had become a doctor and now helped Rachel whenever she needed it. He was the one who first suggested she was pregnant. Shelby put another ice chip in her daughter's mouth and looked over to see what was going on "Come on baby nearly there last push" "Last...?" she panted "Last one" Finn confirmed "Okay" she whispered through tears positioning herself "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" "Rachel Barbra Hudson..say hello to your son" Finn laughed holding up what looked like one of those pod aliens. Except this little alien was bigger and noisier "Oh my..oh my..OH MY GOD" she said as she felt another contraction. For a moment she completely forgot it was twins "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" "Congratulations Rach,another boy" "Hi" she whispered as he handed him over"You're so handsome,both of you are and mommy loves you both very much. No matter what happens,no matter how many windows you break with a baseball,no matter how messy you get after making mud pies,even if it doesn't work out with your dad and I we're still a family,and nothing's ever gonna change that" " I think this one's Chris" said Finn indicating the slightly larger of the the two " I think so too" "So this means this little fella's Danny" "Daniel William Hudson" whispered Rachel before falling asleep "Rach!" "Just leave her Finn,she's exhausted" Shelby told him

2 rooms down,Artie was holding his daughter for the first time. "Hey Maddie"he whispered in her tiny ear hole. She squirmed in his arms as if she understood "She likes you" Tina said exhausted "She's gonna be a Daddy's girl. One bat of her eyelids and you'll be kissing her feet" "Maddie" was short for Madeline. They decided on that because it was one of Tina and Artie's favourite films

Flashback...

" What should we call her?" asked Tina rubbing her swelling baby bump that was begginning to show " I quite like Charlotte" "Nah,it doesn't sound right,Charlotte Abrams?" "Mm you're right" "There is one name I like but I can't remember it,it used to be my one of my favourite films when I was a kid,There was a house in Paris,covered in vines" "And the little girls left in two straight lines?" Yeah that's it, and the smallest one was" "Madeline" they said in unison


	4. Twins!

Mercedes was finally at 10 cm after 16 hours and not so ready to push. She had refused an epidural but now regretted it and all Kurt could do was feed her ice chips and rub her back. He was sitting behind her and after each contraction she leant back and closed her eyes whilst he dabbed her forhead with a damp cloth and gave her more ice chips. "NO!...can't…KUUUUUURT!" "You can do this,just one more push then it's over" "Okay" she whispered. After another minute of sweating,grunting,screaming and cursing"It's a girl" Kurt had to hold onto the bed to stop himself from fainting. The last thing he heard before passing out was Mercedes asking "Shouldn't the contractions stopped by now?"

When he came round about an hour later he was in a hospital bed and his left leg felt strangely heavy "Kurt! Thank God you're up!" "Mercedes?" "How you feeling?" "Not sure,why does my leg feel strangely heavy? And why did you ask shouldn't the contraction stopped by now earlier?" "Yeah about that..." a crying from the other end of the room cut her off " It's ok Amy,mommy's here,and she's also here for you Grace" "Amy? Grace?" "It's twins,Amy's the older one and Grace is the younger one" "But but the sonogram""Sometimes they get it wrong""So Gracey's the stowaway?" "Yep. I think since I chose the first names you can choose the middle names""I think Amy Quinn Hummel and Grace Rachel Hummel""Rachel?""It was my mom's name""Oh" Whenever Kurt talked to about his mom his eyes welled up with tears. Like they did now and escaped on Grace's cheek making her whine a little"Shh...come stop your crying it'll be alright. Come take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you,I'll be here don't you cry" Kurt sang softly. He never told anyone this but that was the song his Mom used to sing to him whenever he was scared or upset and it always calmed him down.

In the room opposite Emma was growling at Will and screaming that "THEY'RE NEVER EVER COMING!"**(Thats what Quinn actually says when she's having Beth. Reference to Journey)** "Okay the first one's crowning" said a voice below her belonging to Finn Hudson" WILL...WIIIIIIIILLL?" "Shh Em, I am never going to leave your side. You are my wonderwoman and I'm your Superman,your night in shining armour and most importantly your husband" "Now Emma I need you to push okay sweetie?" a nurse told her "WIIIILLIAM PHIIIIILLIP SCHUESTEEEEEERRRR!" "The first one's a girl" "Oh my god OH MY GOD! WIIIIIIIILLLLL!" 5 minutes of swearing,groaning and sweating like a pig later "Number 2's a boy"


	5. The Newest New Directions

An hour later Tina was in a room with Mercedes, Emma, Rachel and Quinn with "the newest new directions" as Will dubbed them. Amy Quinn and Grace Rachel Hummel. Daniel Kurt and Christopher William Hudson. Finn Joseph and Natalie Emma Schuester. Jacob Noah Puckerman and Madeline Heather Abrams.

"This is Artie cam with your host Arthur"Artie"Abrams. Here we see the new Dads and Finn who appears to be drooling in his sleep" "Whooza?" "Hey Finn! Now as you may notice the camera seems to be higher than other video's I've done. That is because last year I had an operation on my spine and can finally walk! YAY! But I still have to use my wheelchair whenever my legs act up which is about once a month. And finally we shall get on to the new Moms. Hi Mom!" "Hey Artie" Tina laughed holding a squeaking Madeline "Hey Maddie, want to spend time with your old man?" at this suggestion she squealed even louder "Too embarrasing. Now we meet THE NEWEST NEW DIRECTIONS" he boomed and looked up as if to expect some dramatic music "I said THE NEWEST NEW DIRECTIONS!""Bam bam baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam""Thanks Kurt for the dramatic sound effects""Your welcome Senor Abrams" Amy then decided that now was the best time to audition with her version of "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast "I think she's doing Something There" Artie chuckled "Bueno bueno. Ok Amy you're in. Finn! Calm down will ya? God your diaper reeks!" Will groaned as he checked Natalie "Yep,you're dirty too. Come on Little Miss Dirty Diaper and Senor Stinkybutt" "Will!Use their proper names" "Fine,come on thing1 and thing 2" About 5 minutes later they were all awake either demanding a diaper change, being fed or both.

"Shh calm down Grace" Mercedes soothed her younger daughter and began singing the song that always calmed her down as a kid

_"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_  
_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_  
_And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me._

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_  
_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_  
_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_  
_And I knew that she loved me._

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_  
_And she began to drift away, I was left alone_  
_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."_

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_  
_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_  
_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_  
_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_  
_When she loved me"_

By the end of it all babies and Emma were asleep. Kurt even had tears in his eyes "Kurt baby are you crying?"" That song always reminds me of my Mom. And the fact I used to have a Jessie doll when I was younger and I hardly played with her. Now I regret putting her in the attic. Maybe one day I'll see if she's up there" Kurt said laughing slightly"Kurt you big old softie. Your my big old softie" Mercedes said kissing her husband on the forhead

**The song Mercedes sings is "When she Loved me" by Sarah McLachlan and you can find it in Toy Story 2 LOVE that movie! Needs 5 more reviews to progress forwards :D As you may of noticed Beauty and the Beast is mentioned a few times. Cause its my favourite Disney movie so sorry if it gets boring (this is the other sister)**


	6. 1st Birthday

April 15th. Exactly a year ago,Tina was getting married to Artie. Exactly a year ago Tina,Mercedes,Quinn,Emma and Rachel had gone into labour. Meaning that today was the kid's birthday. Rachel came in her's and Finn's room, holding Chris and Danny "Okay guys you know what to do" They squealed excitedly,crawling on top of Finn "Ugh,man down,man down! I surrender!" Finn laughed waving a pair of boxers like a flag "Finn!""What? They're clean. Hey Danny happy birthday!" Instead of a kiss Danny bit Finn on the nose "OW!" he cried making Danny whimper "Oh sorry bud,but don't bite Daddy's nose okay?""Give him a rest it is his birthday""Speaking of birthday,let's see the presents!"

Meanwhile in the Hummel household Grace had just finished breakfast and had somehow got a cheerio stuck up her nose "Oh,it's ok,baby,the sooner you stop squirming,the sooner mommy can get that out for you". Just then,Grace sneezed causing the cheerio to go flying across the room only to be eaten by Hobo the Cat. The reason behind his name was because Kurt found him as a stray 2 years ago on the way home from work during a storm and he looked like he'd been living like a Hobo. "Look what mommy's got you,what is it? Hobo, get off the paper! Its Lumpy" "Does red mean its going?""Yep. Remind me to thank Finn and Rachel later. Amy, what did Uncle Finn give you?" "By the looks of it,Dug from Up" 20 minutes later and all the presents had been unwrapped and the paper was scattered all over the place,with Hobo playing with the paper "I can't believe Noah got them a kitten""Aw but Mercedes he""She""She's sooo cute can we keep her please Mom" Kurt pouted "You know I can't resist those adorable eyes of yours white boy"

That afternoon was the birthday party"This is Artie cam and here we see Madeline. Hey sweet pea,want more cake?""YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" "I'd take that as a yes then. Here you go...no don't put it...in your hair""Happy Birthday Munchkin" Puck said as he picked her up and tossed her in the air"Er,Puck,I wouldn't do that,she's just had cake and if you toss her around after she's eaten she'll" It was too late. She threw up all over Puck"throw up on you"said Artie finishing his sentance"Sorry bout that""Hey its not as bad as Jake's diapers""Come on Birthday Queen,lets get you changed" 20 minutes later Maddie was changed and had fallen asleep on Kurt's lap "Aww,you tired hmm?"


End file.
